Hot gas turbine engines employ one or more combustion chambers in which the combustion of a fuel air mixture generates a supply of hot gas. The hot gas is directed from the combustion chamber to one or more turbine wheels where the hot gas is caused to flow between turbine buckets or blades which are mounted in a peripheral row on each turbine wheel. These buckets or blades react to the impinging hot gas to convert energy in the gas to rotational movement of the turbine wheels. In some cases, the turbine wheels are mounted on a common shaft with an air compressor and the rotating turbine wheels then also drive the compressor which supplies air for fuel combustion in the engines. Because the engine utilizes a large supply of very hot gases flowing therethrough, a number of components and engine structures which are exposed to the hot gas are caused to reach very high temperatures. In some cases, the temperatures of these parts and components reach a level where they are potentially structurally detrimental. In such cases, cooling air may be taken from the compressor and utilized to cool the noted components and structures. Such cooling air may have a substantial velocity component so that due care must be exercised with regard to the direction of the cooling air in impinging on parts of the engine which may be moving or rotating at very high RPM. Further, a significant volume of coolant air is utilized, and its ultimate disposal within the engine in an advantageous manner is desirable.